ZZ's code
by ilimisichan
Summary: when the heart fails to love again... someone filled them with hatred... lelouch/kallen/OC
1. She's a monster

Title: ZZ's code

Author's note: this is my first fan fic… I don't own code geass (just my imagination) ^_^ comments accepted but pleased be nice! Thank you and hope you like

Pairing: Lelouch and Kallen

Genre: mysterious; hurt and humor?

"Lady Kallen what are we going to do? They keep their mouth shut "said the warden

"Lady Kallen?" asks zero (suzaku)

She was silent her hands tremble and you can see in her eyes that she is confused although her composure is relaxed and calm. She was now pissed as she heard them crying out her name and beg her for mercy.

"Please give us a second chance my Lady...please understand us we can't completely trust the empire after knowing that the empress is the demon emperor's sister. Blood is thicker-" beg the farmer.

"I trust you all!" Kallen snap as she look at them with disgust "that is why I am here to be your representative... but have you repay? I trust you.. but you betray me!"

"My Lady we just can't get over from the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Kallen face twitch as she heard that name. It's been a year after his death and she loathe herself for being so vulnerable whenever she heard his name. Her blood boiled and she was lost in thoughts as they keep complaining and made the excuse of the demon emperor. she grab the gun from suzaku and then shoot the farmer in front of her. Blood splattered in her face. She shut her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Whoever tries to fight against the empire of the empress will die in my own very hands" she then turn her heel and leave the scene as she commanded" kill them all".

Suzaku followed the Lady. she stop as she notice him followed, she dont want to face him as she felt her tears fell from her eyes. she must remain calm and cold.

"Why did you do that?" he ask

"Just because they are Japanese should I tolerate them? I trust them but they broke the trust" she reason out.

"Your decision may create war..."

"I know every consequences and I should remind you that you are the reason why I become like this... you should not have kill him" she almost choke as she leave him alone the hall.

%%%

Clouds getting dark as she stood in front of His grave yard. She was wearing a simple white dress and a strap sandal. She stood there for a couple of hours. Rain started to pour and drenched her instantly. Her tears followed as the rain pours all over her. She gasp as someone stood beside her held an umbrella for her. she look at the raven haired man who look at her with His calm expression. His red eyes shows concern to her as he grab his handkerchief and wipe her face.

"Trying to blend your tears through the rain?" he ask

"What are you doing here ZZ?" she said some what annoyed

"I am your partner remember?" he chuckled

"..."

"Come on let's go back to the palace before you get cold" he gently grab her hand and walk away from the place.

%%%

"What the hell? Where am I?" he look around seeing the place where all white.

"Oh you're awake"

"cc" he said

"Surprised that you're still alive? Unfortunately the angel of death would not accept you" she laughs

Lelouch sat up from his bed. He looks at the green haired woman who is standing in front of him holding her cheese-kun. He was surprised seeing the calendar it's been a year he was asleep.

"You were hibernated"

"h-hibernated?" he echoed

"yes you were hibernated in a sense I don't know why.. it never happens to us-witch"

"What happened after I died?" he ask

"The empire is getting stronger... sad to say.. 3/4 of the empire was controlled by this person."

"What do you mean? Nunnally failed to rule Britannia?" he was puzzled

"Not exactly... the one who controlled the empire is no other than the familiar red head you're ace pilot Lady Kallen Kouzuki"

"Kallen? Since when she became in politics?" he scan the papers which been given from cc.

He read some old newspaper that is piled on the floor in case he has knowledge what the world before he hibernated. He was thinking hard on why Kallen sudden influential. She's not a type of person who loves in politics and hate becoming a noble. What is her ulterior motive? Is she planning to rule? for what reason? He needs an answer and he needs to talk to her and ask her why.

%%%

Empress Nunnally is sitting in her imperial chair she mourn for the people has been punish and killed by the Lady. Whenever she looks at her she feel a sudden cringe inside her body. The way the Lady looks at her with that emotionless expression and her smile makes her scream that she wants to breathe. She is scary and her face she is worse than cc... Like a living corpse. The door open as the Lady enters wearing her military uniform.

"You're highness...you need me?" Kallen smiled

"L-Lady Stadtfeld... about the-" Nunnally stuttered

"About my status?" she pause and made a sweet smile" you know I'm forever loyal, your highness."

"It's not a problem actually Lady Stadtfeld but it seems that-"she stop.

She looks at Kallen who walk slowly towards her and look at her calmly. She made a friendly hug to the highness. Empress Nunnally shivers as her aura change as she started to chuckle. She pulled her away and look at those cerulean eyes. She made no emotion as she look at the highness.

"I will protect you just like I did to you brother" as she mention his name she twitch a little pain in her eyes.

thank you for reading... ^_^


	2. his comeback

**Title:** ZZ's code

**Author's note**: I was bored and I feel to write chapter 2 in this fic… hope you like it guys. Thanks for reviewing and for reading. ^_^ Thanks desodu-chan , united88-chan and damon lover01- chan for the reviews!

Genre: mystery

**Chapter two: **

She walks along the hall confidently. As she passed nobles, guards, armies, and some royal family feel a strange aura from the Lady. She went inside in her quarters. She takes off her coat and slams herself on her couch. Sensing that someone is occupying her bed she made a glance on the raven haired man.

"Time has come Kallen are you ready?" he asks

"I know and I practice myself to hold my emotion" she replied instantly as she rolled her body one her couch.

"We don't need memories… they are hindrance to our emotions. Remember it okay?"

She fell asleep. On the contrary, Lelouch prepared his things on his sling bag. CC lazily looks at him as she eats her sausage and pepperoni cheese pizza. He grabs his bag and rush towards the door.

"What do you feel… facing the woman you cared that acts seemly as you right now? How can you convince her? You know she's with that guy" CC reminded him

"I don't care… I'll get her back even facing that man will not stop me" he slam the door behind him.

%%%%

Zero (Suzaku) sits on his couch as he relaxed himself from his stressful meeting. He closes his eyes to take a nap. Suddenly he heard someone broke inside his room. He grabs his revolver as he scans the room. He gasps seeing the familiar raven haired man and a pair of violet eyes staring in front of him.

"L-Lelouch? H-how?"

"We need to talk Suzaku and I'll explain everything… call Nunnally for me" he demanded as he place his things on the desk.

"Of course" he nodded as he walks outside the room.

%%%%%%

Lelouch explained everything Nunnally and Suzaku understand. Nunnally beg Lelouch to replace her, she's scared knowing that Prince Schenziel is planning to take the throne and the code. Schenziel knows about the code as he ordered someone to investigate the newly held Lieutenant General ZZ and he studied about codes and geass. He needs ZZ's code, as the rumors spread that the witch holds multiple geass and he has some power that was still unlocked. ZZ is a mysterious guy he just appeared after the 'death of the 99th emperor Lelouch vi Britannia'. He is with the Lady as she was found bruises and bleeding at Kamine Island. Lelouch look at his sister as she keeps on begging him, he promised to have a peaceful world for them but it seems there's a reason why he still lives. The world is not yet at peace and he needs to eliminate those weeds. He sighs and accept Nunnally's wish. She giggled and hugs her older brother. Lelouch smiled as he embraces her.

%%%%%%

The room is filled with murmurs. Imperial counsels, royal siblings, Lady Kaguya, Prime Minister Ohgi and the rest of the black knights were present of the sudden emergency meeting , that the be Empress herself called them personally. The door opens as then the red head enters, the murmurs subsided seeing the Lady entered. She looks at them with boring expression. She then sat on her respective seat. The rest became silent, Ohgi approached the Lady in hesitant.

"K-Kallen… do you have any idea about the urgent meeting?" he ask kindly.

"I don't have a single idea" she rolled the pen on her fingers.

"Is it about the throne? The royal family is here too."

"Maybe… I don't know … but thanks for giving me the idea Ohgi" she mad a glance on him

"y-your welcome" he made a weak smile. He feels cold chill down through his spine as she made those glance.

The door opens again and there it came in Zero and empress Nunnally. She made her way at he imperial chair. She looks at her subordinates.

"My dear people… I admit that I am not worthy to run this empire I'm still not good in ruling people and because of my selfless care of the people. They started to abuse me… I am quitting yet I already chose a person that is worthy for my throne and I believe everyone has given a second chance to rectify the things that has done from the past. I Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, give the throne to my older brother Lelouch vi Britannia" she look at Lelouch who came inside the room wearing his white imperial dress.

People started to complain and say out loud their thoughts. Suddenly they were halt by a certain familiar voice on the edge of the room.

"Silence! Give the highness to defend himself" Kallen said calmly as she look at Lelouch.

Lelouch smirk he is somehow glad knowing that the red head still with him. However he was frightened seeing her like he was looking himself to her like a mirror. Her cold expression is the greatest mask that she ever wore.

***end of the chapter 2***

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	3. the assassination

**Tile**: zz's code

**A/N**: sorry for the late update…. Hope you still like it guys.

**Chapter three: The Assassination**

It's been a month since the day that he announces to regain the throne. Some were disappointed and some were passive. The UFN members have no choice but to trust the Emperor again, it's the Lady's orders. Lelouch stayed in his office reading some proposals, he got bored and wanted to have a talk with the Lady but she is in the orphanage visiting the orphans and after she will go to refugee camps and balances the needs of his soldiers. She supported both Japanese and Britannia soldiers. Kallen had her busy day since she is the ambassador of Japan and as the General of the Army. Lelouch does not want to compare Nunnally and Kallen in their capabilities yet He could tell that Kallen has the potential of being the Queen. Jeremiah entered he is with Suzaku.

"Everything is set your highness" Jeremiah reminded

"Thank you Jeremiah" he replied

"Tomorrow is the general meeting of the UFN, the securities are all secured your majesty" Suzaku said calmly.

"I need to see this ZZ" Lelouch stated with awe.

He never meets him and he is eager to see this man. What's the difference between him and CC, since CC revealed that ZZ is more human than a witch? He also called to be greedy, ZZ steal codes and geass from other witches. The way he made a contract is also different, for ZZ he made a bond than contract was, it is a lifetime cycle. He needs to know if Kallen made a bond to ZZ. He needs to get her back from that greedy man.

%%%%%%

Lady Kallen arrived from the camps. Feeling tired she kick off her shoes and take off her clothes. She lies on her bed and closes her eyes. The bed suddenly moves as she open her eyes with alertness grabbing her purse with a knife she aim them to the person who's on top of her.

"Trying to kill me with that knife?" ZZ ask calmly

"Why are you here?"

"I have a letter and I guess it's a death threat my Queen" he grin

"It's not a good joke witch" she flinch him away and sat up

She grabs the letter from ZZ's hand and glared to the witch. ZZ sits beside her. Her hands tremble as she read the content. ZZ stared at her with those innocent looks.

"Humans are so emotional… that's why I despise them" ZZ commented "so stick to our plans" he added.

"I know I have to be the bait" she said lamely

"That's my partner now cheer up!" he said frantically as he stretched her mouth.

"Stop it. Idiot" she slaps him across his face.

"Ow"

%%%%%%

Early in the morning as the Emperor had his breakfast with Nunnally, Suzaku and CC on his left. They ate their breakfast silently, they were interrupted as the door opens sayako came with Lady Kallen.

"Have a seat Kallen" he tap the chair on his right

She nodded and sat on her chair. The rest continued their meal. CC look at the red head she couldn't read her mind she totally change. Before… she acts before she thinks. Is ZZ already taken her soul away from her? Is ZZ controlled her emotion? She has to talk with the other witch.

Door open

"Forgive me for the disturbance your highness… I will remind you the meeting will start within 20 minutes"

"Where's Jeremiah and who are you?" ask Lelouch

"I am the Lieutenant General of the army your majesty—"

"Just straight to the point ZZ" CC commented

"ZZ?" Lelouch look at CC

"Yes I am ZZ your Highness, I am Lady Kallen's subordinate" He looks at Kallen

Lady Kallen's hand grips the knife so tight as if she's going to break the object into pieces. She glared to ZZ. _'What the hell that he showed up?' _she thought. Lelouch look at her, he could see her hands tremble.

"Lieutenant General….thanks for the concern, you can have breakfast with us" Lelouch offered

"Your highness the Lieutenant still has his task" Kallen said calmly as she gritted her teeth.

%%%%%%%

"You idiot why did you show up without telling me?" she push him hardly on the wall

"To lessen their suspicion" he replied calmly

"Whatever your plans you have to tell me understand?" she said her words like a venom

"Aye… aye… "

"Good we agree in things" she sigh as she move away from ZZ

"We have to be more careful… now that I showed up to your lover…. There are two possible things that they will think of me… a friend? Or a foe"

A slap echoed along the hall.

%%%%%%%

Everyone is in their respective chairs. Lady Kaguya waited the highness as she stand in the podium. After a second the highness came in with CC followed by Suzaku and Nunnally. The room was full of armies and some were the black knights. They started their meeting. Lelouch wanted their trust and loyalty, Li xingke, Empress Tianzi agreed to help and support the Emperor. Prime Minister Ohgi will help the emperor for the sake of Kallen as well as Tamaki. He respected her more than the King. The meeting was interrupted as they heard a gun shots outside the room. Everyone get panic and hide themselves under the tables. A soldier came in wounded.

"Your majesty... the General! The General… Kallen" he then collapse

Lelouch was frightened as he heard her name. He couldn't move…he look at Ohgi and Tamaki leaves the room quickly as they heard her name. He then followed them. He stiff near the stairs as he look at the static body lying on the steps. He reminisced the time, a long time ago as he saw his mother was shot inside the palace with Nunnally. To picture out Kallen was lying on the steps in Nunnally's position and ZZ on her top. Ohgi help her to stand, Lelouch felt relieved as he saw her so complete and alive. He is somehow jealous; he should be the one who protect her and not that annoying witch. Kallen look at Ohgi with those terrifying eyes, she never expect that attack. She then felt those familiar arms that wrap around her, she look at the person…she cried.

"I'm scared…Lelouch" she hug him so tightly

He didn't say a word and look at ZZ who massage his back and take off the bullets from his body. He then looks at the Demon king and he smiled. He leaves the place. CC stood in front looking at him with those boring expressions.

"See me at the broken walls" ZZ said as he passed CC.

***END OF CHAPTER 3***

**THANK YOU GUYS for READING .**

PS: sorry for the delay updates heheheh… I will do my best to update this story… thank you again mwah mwah! Please review ,


	4. DREAM, BOOK and MEETING the WITCH

**Title:** zz's code

**A/N**: sorry for the late updates… please review … encourage me now! Ahhahaah… thank you!

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DREAM, THE BOOK and MEETING THE WITCH**

_ 'Where the hell am I?' _ The first question that I ask myself. I look at the place they were dim and those carvings seems to glow as the moonlight strikes. Where is this place anyway? And how do I get here? The last thing I remembered is that I'm with Kallen. Hey! There's a footsteps… wait. Who is that? Kallen? Why is she wearing a white kimono? Very odd… what is she doing… she mumbles something.

"Kallen"

"L-Lelouch?" She whips her head and look at me with those harrowing eyes.

"Where are we? Why are you wearing like that?" I ask

"You shouldn't be here Lelouch" she snapped

"What? -why?"

"Go away Lelouch I don't want you to get involved. Please save yourself. "She pushes me away from the circle that has been drawn under her feet.

"Tell me the truth what are you doing here? Damn it why are you pushing me away?" I get pissed.

"Please leave me here before he could track you... I have to be the price... I need to protect you… please"

"Who? Who is going to hunt me? Kallen I'm not leaving without you"

"Lelouch… he is here... You need to hide-"

BANG!

I was dumbfounded as I look at Kallen with a shot in her upper right breast. Her eyes narrowed as she reach her wound and look at me with those terrifying eyes. I was totally surprise as she grabs my arm and drag me away from the place. It really a fast pace event and I couldn't react. It just sinks unto my mind about her shot as I could see her white kimono getting stained by her own blood. I pulled my arms away as we passed near a small passage way.

"Lelouch you have to stay in a safe place before they caught you" she said sincerely.

"Kallen I'm not the one who got shot... I'm bringing you to the doctor"

"No… I have to protect you… it is my duty to protect you" she said as she attempts to grab my hand.

"No! This is bullshit! It's not the time to think about me Kallen...I have to bring you to the hospital you are bleeding"

"No… this is my fate Lelouch.. This is the only way to change the world and make it a better place… I should be the sacrifice and face the consequence which I sell my soul to the demon… Lelouch I just want you to know that I was really happy to know that you are alive and I love you… I want to pay my debts to you for not hating me after I betray you… please I want you to live and have a good and peaceful life with Nunnally…. And ugh!" she groaned and hyperventilated.

"Kallen please don't die… you are the reason why I came back please" I cried. It sounds very peculiar that I may sound like a crying woman. It's the truth and I don't want to let her go… Kallen is mine and no one owns her but only me… why is this happening? It's none of the plan I have made.

Who is the culprit? Who shot her? That dickhead he must pay his life and soul if she's going to die right now.

"Funny… I prepared myself to this… but what is this? I'm scared right now… is this how we feel when we die?" she chuckled.

"Kallen listen to me…. don't you dare to close your eyes… I'm going to get you out of here… if only I know where the hell the exit of this place" I grab her shoulder and carried her like a bride.

Her hands grips on my shoulder as I could feel her hard breath into my left ear. She was holding her chest and I could see her pain as she grip her hands unto my shirt.

"Thank you Lelouch for not hating me… I betray you again… "She coughs again with blood

"Kallen don't talk it makes you more tired… please" as I can't hold back my tears.

"The doorway to memories will close the chapter of our romance Lelouch and I'm glad that I was part of you… I love you… good bye" I could feel her hands fell from my shoulder. The weight of her body became heavier and I could feel the last breath that she exhaled. I was mentally stagnant as I stop on my tracks and my tears stream down from my cheeks as I look at the paled red head closing her eyes.

"No….NO!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**ROYAL QUARTERS**

Lelouch scream at top of his lungs as he sat up from his bed. He was breathless and a bead of sweat fell from his forehead.

"Having nightmares?"

"CC"

"Do you have a strange dream Lelouch?" Ask the green haired woman

"She died… someone shot her" he looks at CC.

CC's expression change as she looks at the raven haired man who is crying. '_ZZ's evilness reaches on its limits'_ she then look back to the emperor and feel sympathy.

"You have to make things to prevent that matter… those are not just dreams they are your cues from the future" she said plainly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She stared at those papers as it slowly swallowed by the fire. She then sat on her couch as she read again the letter.

**S**IERRA called up **C**HARLIE for meeting her in a **H**OTEL in the mid part of **N**OVEMBER to tackle about an **I**TEM and they thought it was **E**ASY. **Z**ULU found out that **E**CHO betrayed him for protecting **L**IMA from their contract.

Kallen closes her eyes she feel pity on the person, as she knew that he also was controlled by this person. They were just blind but everything should be settled. As she was to take a nap, the door opens. She expertedly throw two shuriken to the person who invade her privacy. ZZ catch the shuriken in no sweat and place them on the side table.

"Giving me lot's of surprises eh? You're so sweet" he made a sweet smile

"ZZ" she curse his name

"Hmmmm…. Do you made the drafts?" he ask

"Yes and I'm almost done… why me? He is the one that holds your memory anyway… why not to ask him?" as she look at the witch

"It is not yet the right time… he is not also ready."

"Your just scared… because your mask will definitely the one will tore you apart"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

it was midnight already and she couldn't sleep. She groggily went outside her room. The palace hall was silent and they were peaceful. It is very different in the morning. She could hear those guards chatting… some nobles curses the justice and some had their gossips to the royal bloods. She passed near the large steps and the Aphrodite's bust near the stair case end. She pauses on her tracks as she stops near the music room. They were open and it seems someone is using it.

**DOOR CREAK SLOWLY**

The beautiful melody subsided as she assumes that the performer heard her sneak. She calms her face as the person already notices her. She leans on the wall a few feet away from the person in front of her.

"Come and sit beside me Kallen"

"I'm sorry for barraging in." she said in no offense

"It's okay you are always welcome here… this is the place where we build the world." He said coldly still the dream always haunt him

She moves closer to him. Surprisingly in his action he grab her arm and pulls her closer to him as his head rested at the lower part of her chest. Hands wrap around her waist.

"I don't want to let go of you… please be with me always Kallen"

"L-Lelouch-"she pauses as she moves her fingers to touch each strand of his raven locks.

They were in silence for a moment as she stood beside him, still arms wrap around her waist. Kallen was about to move and give them some space. Lelouch grab her arm and made her perfectly landed in his lap. She was about to made a protest as he claims her mouth and made a passionate kiss. Kallen didn't expect this from him. She could feel in his kiss that he was longing for her, they were rough and pleasurable. She was melted into his kiss as she moves her arms around his neck. Something odd that she feels as she closed her eyes. Her heart and soul were at peace. Everything seems to be perfect and she couldn't feel like this even before. She thinks that she was reviving... Another life… a renewal of her soul. They are not alone actually someone is staring at them with those cold and sharp eyes. His red eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The whole palace is at peace. Guards pass by as they have their protocol. ZZ and Suzaku take care about the assassination. In the royal dining hall, Nunnally and CC stare at each other as they are the person who made the breakfast today.

"Miss CC do you know why big brother didn't take his breakfast?" ask Nunnally with concern

"I don't know... he is not in his room" chewing the pizza in her mouth.

CC almost fell from his chair as she saw outside the window ZZ standing. Looking at her with those devoid expressions. She just remembers the time they have a small talk after the assassination. They were standing in front of a large walls with carvings that she admitted that it was her first time to see that in personal. Those paintings and the carvings are very peculiar she feels that someone is calling out her name and ask for help. CC also remembers the odd paintings that Lady Marianne made inside the villa. She asks her once about her painting and the raven-haired lady just smiled and pats her shoulder.

"Some of the off springs will make this picture come true" Lady Marianne chuckled as she stated those words repeatedly to CC's ear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**36 hours ago…**

"The world the best place to play" ZZ said as he touch the lines of the wall

"You should've done that thing ZZ… you made things got worse.. I thought you change" CC commented

"Still… annoying… you really want me to get pissed on you neh CC?" he scowled

"I just want to remind you about your purpose here… don't forget that you just steal someone's strength. Don't get all over in it" she was about to leave

"I'm going to perform the _vitualamen hic in infractus moenia" _he said

CC looks terrified. She grabs the arms of the other witch. She was puzzled and she was really sure if things went out in hand… a prayer is not the other option. She was sure that the demon king will not like this also.

"You can't stop me CC its already part of the plan and you don't have to worry." He assured

"You are Capricious ZZ... Even before" she almost choke her words

"Then you have to trust me… loyalty starts with trust right? So don't betray me CC"

"The book?"She ask

"It has not yet sealed… I need to make the _piaculum _before they are publishing… but I still have my drafts those are my reference since I lost my memories." He sighs as he lifts his head to look at those dim lights from up above. He looks at CC and gently moves his index finger and pokes her forehead. She faint.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Come back here" his voice is strong and demanding

She looks at him from her shoulder as she faces the French window. She then fixes her towel that wraps around her delicate body. He was impatiently waiting for her to lie next to him. He gently grabs her arms and pulls her closer to him.

"You are really aggressive eh? "She giggled

"Tell me Kallen when you met ZZ? "He asks in a serious tone manner.

Her giggles trail off as she looks at him with that serious face. She then tightens her grip in his hands.

"It's a long story and it's complicated however… I will tell you everything and even this mark on my nape" she showed to him a geass mark on her nape but there is something that makes unique the symbol has 3 dots on its tip.

**Thank you for reading^_^**

**Please review that adds my confidence to write the next chapter**

**VOCABULARY (it's a Latin word )**

_**Vitualamen hic in infractus moenia**__- sacrifice in broken walls _

_**Piaculum**__- sacrifice _


	5. meeting the witch and the code

**Title:** ZZ's code

**A/N:** _sorry for the late update. School driving me crazy… well I hoe you still read this guys. Once again thank you for reading… your reviews do inspire me in making the chapters. Well in this chapter it will explain on how ZZ and Kallen met. This will explain somehow._

**Chapter 5: meeting with the witch and the code**

10 months ago… after the 99th Emperor's death there's a sudden attack of bandits in northern part of Japan. Kallen lead the battle since she is the captain. Zero and the knights of rounds protected the Empress. After a long battle against the unknown bandits they won. Inside the refugee camp the Black knights gathered. Gino came as to know the situation. They were all complete except… Gino startled as he never searches her. This important person that he is sure he will definitely die when Zero knows this.

"W-where's Kallen?" he stuttered

"Captain is…" the black knight's member almost chokes his word

"Where is she?" he grab his torso and held him high

"Gino! Kallen is missing" Ohgi came

"What?" he went away

"Gino! Where are you going?"

"Take care of the rest Ohgi. I'm going to find her"

On the contrary Kallen sat on the rock near the river. She was out of fuel in her Guren. She was like a lost child as she stares on those dark thick forests that surrounded her.

_Am I going to die in this state? _She exhaled deeply. Her poignant face is visible as the moon shone brightly on her. She takes off her suit and wears her yellow shirt. She grabs her rap suck and gets the food inside on it. She then made a fire using the wood that she had recently gathered. She has fatal wounds and she is tired. She lean her head on the large rock to rest and take a nap for a while.

CRACK!

She whips her head on the sound that she had recently heard. Grabbing her pouch knife she move slowly and ready for a fight. She was about to attack the shadow that approach her. She was startled as she looks at the person. _Is he? No it can't be_ she takes a step backward.

"L-Lelouch?" she said huskily

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

. Empress Nunnally is sitting in her chair as she watches the VCR. They got an emergency call from Prime Minister Ohgi.

"Yes Ohgi, what's wrong?" she ask

"Your highness. Captain Kallen is missing"

"What... Prime Minister Ohgi, "she panic

"Don't worry you highness Gino already searches for her" he rest assured

"Well that's good to hear please do find her. I need her" she was worried. Kallen is like her older sister. The Lady took care with the highness just like her brother done to her.

Nunnally look at the mask man standing beside her. He was there standing silently. She grasps his hand and look at the man name Zero. He chuckled that cause Nunnally cringe. She looks at him with shocking eyes. He then removes his mask and revealed the green haired witch.

"C-CC?"

"Your highness. It's been a long time" she made a coy smile

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kallen couldn't blink her eye as she looks at the man who is standing in front of her. He is tired and exhausted as he fell on the ground. Kallen hurriedly went to the man and help him to have a rest. She stared at him. _Is she dreaming? Is he real? _She pokes his cheek. She was surprise as he grabs her hand and opens his eyes. They were amethyst in color then it darkens and a permanent shade of red completely staring at her sapphire orbs.

"You must be Kallen Stadtfeld?" he smiled

"Who are you?" she tightens the rope that she recently wraps around his body

"Prepared as always?" he chuckled

"…"

"Are you thinking of your beloved Emperor?"

"…." She is pissed

"Do you think you could kill me with this simple rope" he stands up calmly

"s-stay away from me" she is now scared from his evil aura the he is emanating right now.

"I am not Lelouch Lamperouge." he said as he rips the rope instantly.

Kallen was surprise and fell off. She was holding the gun and shot ZZ in his chest, he chuckled and the bullet just fell from his chest. He really looks like Lelouch but he is more evil right now. He leans forward on her. She was scared and gathered herself to run away from him. His stoic faces change as he stared at her running away. His eyes were hurt. He shrugged and grabs the ring on the floor.

"So you keep the ring that he gave to you?"

Kallen runs as fast as she can she was really scared it seems that she is running away to save her life. _He is not Lelouch he is nobody!_ She shouted in herself. A light that blinds her made her stop. She adjusts her lenses as she look closely on the machine. Gino jump off from his Tristan. He felt relieved seeing the red head is doing fine.

"Kallen thank goodness!" he hugs her so tightly

"G-Gino?" she looks at him closely

"Yeah. We need to go, Zero was worried to you."

"Oh" she then faint

"Kallen?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She opens her eyes seeing a black figure looking at her intently. As she completely regains her composure she saw Zero sitting beside her bed.

"Kallen!" he exclaimed

"Z-Zero" half surprise and half disgusted

"Thank goodness you're alright" Nunnally grab her hand

"Your highness" she attempt to sit up

"You should rest" Nunnally insisted as she gently pushes her back to bed

"What happen?"

"Gino brought you here unconsciously." Nunnally said with concern

"We should leave you first to let you rest Kallen and after you regain your strength I'm badly need your help." Zero said in hesitant

She just nodded she don't want to further their conversation. Nunnally smiled as she lean and give her a kiss in her forehead. Nunnally is cling to her since she knew that Kallen is Lelouch's knight and the person who happens to be close to him. Nunnally felt that Kallen is her niichan's sent angel to guard her. As they left the room she decided to have a hot bath. She needs to relax herself the thought of the fake Lelouch encounter made her awaken every night. She took the shower and saw her reflection in the glass door. She stared for a moment and reminisced the time that incident in the shower of the Ashford Academy where she and Lelouch has a little confrontation.

"Huh!" she gasps seeing the raven haired lad staring back at her

"Got surprise that I found you here?" he ask calmly

She spun and gives him a kick. He got her feet and pin her on the wall. She hyperventilated as she stares at those amethyst reddish eyes. He really looks like him. She hitches as he move closer and brush his cheek next to her.

"What's wrong Kallen I tried my best to be the man you love"

"Who are you?"

"…." He chuckled

"Quit playing me around" she tried to escape from his grip yet he is so strong

"Let me introduce myself and don't you try to run away coz I will find you. First you must cloth yourself" he then set her free and leaves the bath room

Kallen glared at him and continue her bathing session. _That bastard who do you think he is? _She growled. As she walks outside the bath room with a robe she saw the fake Lelouch sitting in her couch. He rests his head in his right hand as he massages his temple. He really looks Lelouch but why is this feeling that she felt she is scared and more scared when he moves closer to her.

"Hmmmm… looks like your better now." He said as he jerks his head to see her in full view

"So you can answer my questions now?" she sat at the side of her bed

"Of course" he replied reluctantly

"Then who are you?"

"I'm ZZ" he replied instantly

"Ahhh... Just like CC" she commented plainly

"Oh she's alive? I thought she end her existence now"

"Well yes." She takes a better look at him

"I want to tell you something Kallen Stadtfeld" he said seriously as he lean his head forward

"What is it? That you are Lelouch and you just lied to me?"

He made a burst fit out of laughter as she said that question_. This chick seems can't move on from her past_ he thought as he stared back to the indifferent face of Kallen.

"No. I am here to give you a gift" he then manages to be serious now

"Geass?" she replied immediately

"You know your so wit. That's why I started to like you" he said with sincerity

"Thank you" she replied sarcastically

"You want power? Desires? And longing for someone who is not dead?"

"Not dead?" Kallen get intrigue by his last words

"Yes. And I am here to play as your fairy god father Kallen. I am here to utter some spell that I promise you that you will definitely enjoy." He laughs

"What's the catch? Are you going to make me accept your contract and then grant your wish?"

"Too much excitement kills you Kallen. Let me have the word and shut your mouth first"

Kallen didn't reply and glared the witch. He then cross his leg and look at her with amusement. He then clears his throat.

"I am ZZ the last geass holder… I will give you power Kallen where you can rule and create things out of nothing. Being the last holder I hold multiple geass…. I am all yours now you have to cloth me, feed me, shelter me, and all this will exchange through my loyalty. I will be forever loyal to you. I know you have greatest desires, the desire to help your people in Japan. You have now the power that is far from reality. Since that you desire your lover who is not dead you can have him again." He made now an evil grin

"Lelouch is not dead?" she gasps as she felt her tears forming at the edge of her eyes

"We will let him haunt you and be the villain for today. We will change the lives of this royalty. You will be the tool to let those enemies out from their cages and let your man out from his prison cell," he said with a venom "you will be the tool my lady"

"Are you trying to make a contract with me?" she said sharply

"No" he shook his head "we will make a bond. A bond in which another cycle in different dimension we are still bonded. It is a lifetime contract Kallen, you have to be careful in every decision you have. You will not let your emotions control you or else your life will be the pay. In order to steal the code from you is to kill you, be careful in choosing your allies. Like I told you it is a lifetime contract in which some of your offspring will inherit the code"

"What if I decline?"

"The world will collapse. People are greedy and your enemies are waiting for the right time to execute their plans. Plus they are aftering me, you have to choose. If they hold me, then everything that your Zero created will be vanish. Think of it my lady" he bowed in courtesy.

Kallen stared at the witch for a moment she was in her deep thought. ZZ looks at her and he was smirking inside seeing that the Queen is in deep thought. A few seconds she will definitely accept the bond that he just had invested to her. _Is he threatening me? Or he just concerned?_ Kallen thought. Witches are selfish people but she has to be the villain if this would help the empire grew stronger and if this will make Nunnally safe. She has to do it and she was looking forward to see Lelouch again. _Is ZZ telling the truth?_ She thought again. Is she will be the villain it brings Lelouch out from his hiding place and she was longing for him. She was totally heartbroken as he left her. Without a second thought she accepted ZZ's contract. He smirks as he stands on his feet and move slowly close to her. She felt a sudden burning fire inside her body. She groans as she rolled over on the floor. The warm inside made her feel that she was burning inside. ZZ stare at her with those cold eyes. His red eyes change into amethyst.

"It's a process Kallen you have to and it's an order" he stated

"Who give you…. the order?" she faint

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On the contrary, Ashford Academy Basement there was laying a handsome young man wearing an imperial dress. He has a jet black hair and the pallidness of his skin almost shine as the light focus on him. He looks beautiful in his state as he was covered with glass. His finger twitch as his eyes open and showed his beautiful purple- amethyst eyes.

**End of chapter 5**

**Thank you for reading.**

**A/N: well… the next chapter is on how Kallen control the Britannia and how she change completely being the villain. I was planning to put more action but I just don't know how to put them into words hahahhaa…. But I hope I can make it. Well thanks for reading and I hope this is a good chapter. .**


End file.
